


Atlas Academy Hurt/Comfort

by bikingpaladin



Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Academy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin
Summary: Weiss comforts Ruby after the events of "A Night Off." Some Pre-Slash Whiterose inspired by a RWBY Inktober Prompt List.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676704
Kudos: 39





	Atlas Academy Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurs directly after Volume 7, Episode 6 "A Night Off" which means it contains spoilers for this part of Volume 7. There's a Bumblebee ship mention but not enough of one to justify tagging the ship.
> 
> Did you know AO3 doesn't think wibble is a word but Dictionary.com does? I think it's a word.

When Weiss entered their Atlas Academy dorm, she expected a “how was the movie, Weiss” from Ruby. Perhaps there might even be a “so guess you finally went on a date with Jaune, huh” from Yang, if Weiss had to guess - though no, it wasn’t a date, and both she and Yang knew that. It would have really not been out of the question to find Blake here, not saying anything, but instead taking the time to give Weiss a subtle nod of acknowledgement as Blake read a book while cuddled in Yang’s arms.

None of that happened.

When Weiss entered the Atlas Academy dorm, despite her expectations that at least one of her teammates would be back by now, it was empty. It was very strange. Sure, Blake and Yang might have wanted to stay out a little longer dancing together, but the celebration party that Ruby had gone to should have been over hours ago. Where was she?

At that moment, the door opened behind her. Weiss turned around and saw it was Ruby all right, which solved one question, but the state Ruby was in opened up many more. Ruby was clearly exhausted: covered in sweat and to Weiss’s greatest concern, Ruby’s fingers were streaked with blood.

Ruby ran towards her bed, but Weiss stopped her by grabbing Ruby’s hood.

“Ruby! What is going on?” Weiss demanded.

Ruby sputtered and babbled a story that didn’t make sense. A massacre? Downtown? Rioting? Her father winning the council seat?

Weiss said, “Slow down! I don’t understand what you’re saying!”

Ruby’s lip wibbled and she threw herself into Weiss’s arms, letting herself cry now. Weiss paused before she held Ruby’s head and shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay.” Weiss found herself promising. “We’ll get through this together - as a team.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pretty rough triple drabble with less than five minutes of editing but I wanted the character study practice so here you go. I went searching through RWBY Inktober prompt lists to get some inspiration.  
> Inktober Prompt List: https://twitter.com/LectraArt/status/1177946049769562112


End file.
